


Sinn des Lebens

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [23]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, post-ME2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard und Legion begleiten Tali nach Rannoch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinn des Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie es hier wohl aussehen mag“, murmelte Tali ehrfürchtig, „aber ich dachte trotzdem nie, dass ich es jemals mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen würde.“

„Ist Rannoch so, wie Schöpfer Tali’Zorah es erwartet hat?“, fragte Legion, der ihnen für die Dauer der Verhandlungen als Botschafter zur Seite gestellt worden war.

Tali schwieg einen Moment. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“

Sie standen inmitten von Häusern und Pflanzen, durch deren Blätter ein leichter Wind strich. Kleine Tiere huschten um sie herum und erfüllten die Luft mit Gurren und Tschilpen. Es war – und Shepard fiel kein besseres Wort ein – beinahe wie im Paradies.

„Warum haben Sie die Häuser repariert?“, fragte Tali neugierig.

Legion zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Darüber besteht kein Konsens.“

„Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass Sie für diesen Zweck geschaffen wurden“, bemerkte Shepard.

Legion schwieg, bis sie zur Normandy zurückkehrten und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Sitzung mit dem Admiralitätsrat machten.

 _Ende_


End file.
